Attention ou comment je n'ai pas trouvé de titre
by Shangreela
Summary: "Un être offre à chaque regard un visage différent, modelé sur le regard même." Hotch, Morgan et Gideon regardent beaucoup. Rating si l'on réfléchit vraiment au contenu


Auteur : _Lyly_[u]

Bêta : Fire Serendipity

Warning : Timeline un peu confuse, je n'ai pas vérifié les saisons avant de l'écrire et viens de m'apercevoir que j'ai regardé la quatre avant la trois. Vive moi \o/

Note : CM est un vieil amour (merci Aria ) ) mais je n'avais jamais à ce jour réussi à écrire sur eux. Manque de maturité peut-être ?^^ Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! J'ai cette idée depuis des années maintenant (mon initiation à cette super série par ma plus qu'adorable bêta & amie) sans parvenir à lui donner forme. Bonne lecture !

**... ...**

**Attention**

**... ...**

Malgré sa grande intelligence, il mit longtemps à s'en rendre compte. Pour sa défense, ce n'était pas quelque chose de familier pour lui. En plus c'était différent avec chacun d'eux.

...

Selon lui, c'était Hotch le plus surprenant – parce que, réellement, _Hotch_ ? Cet homme représentait tout ce qu'il n'était pas : élégant, bon orateur, sûr de lui, bien de sa personne, ambitieux, marié et heureux père. Hotch avait quarante ans, des expériences difficiles, un mariage branlant et des yeux de lynx. Qu'il s'intéresse à lui était surprenant. Tellement qu'il l'avait observé longtemps, et procédé à de petites expériences, pour s'en assurer tout à fait. Renverser sa tasse de café et sur ses doigts, glapir et observer la réaction, la manière dont les intenses yeux noirs se focalisaient sur lui et cherchaient le problème. Ces yeux intenses suivaient ses mouvements avec acuité, non comme un prédateur mais comme un vigile. Ça laissait une enveloppe chaleureuse et attentive autour de lui il sentait ce regard comme une caresse sur sa peau, intime et sensuelle. Agréable et surprenante. Il en profitait d'autant plus que c'était complètement inattendu cependant, réfléchit-il, pas déraisonnable : Hotch veillait jalousement sur son équipe, gardien intransigeant mais charitable et compréhensif. Il les couvrait, et les protégeait, avec son corps et son arme, mais aussi la paperasse et ses omissions. Hotch avait su pour son addiction, et contre toute attente, ne l'avait pas viré. Il lui avait permis de la combattre par son travail au sein de l'équipe, et si son regard l'avait suivi avec plus d'insistance, et bien, qu'ainsi fût-ce. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'y prenait pas plaisir.

C'était plus naturel venant de Gideon et, de manière assez évidente, pas sur le même plan. Déjà parce que Gideon le connaissait depuis bien plus longtemps et avait participé à l'élévation du jeune homme qu'il était présentement. Ensuite car la manière de gouverner de Gideon était du type élucidatrice (modèle de Maisoneuve), contrairement à l'autorité traditionnaliste de Hotch (modèle de Neber). Gideon dirigeait par la compréhension et la guidance, prônait la réflexion, l'introspection et l'intellection. Enfin par/pour le simple fait que Gideon reconnaissait naturellement la valeur de son meilleur atout : son cerveau. Ils passaient des heures à deviser de choses et d'autres après le service, de la littérature Perse (très révélatrice, très représentative, très parabolique et très profonde) à l'existentialisme (un sujet aussi passionnant que vaste !) en passant par la musique et le cinéma (l'existence de notes ''universelles'' ne cessait de l'abasourdir, de même que _Métropolis_). Et parfois, lorsqu'il perdait de sa retenue et se lançait en entier dans leurs disputes, il sentait quelque chose. Quelque chose de plus dans l'atmosphère, presque comme une ouverture à peine cachée dans le regard de l'autre homme. C'était apaisant. Gideon était le refuge solide et accueillant dont, s'il pliait et se déformait sous les secousses, les fondations étaient si solides que rien ne pouvait réellement les ébranler. Il savait, lorsqu'il sentait son regard le suivre, qu'il ne reflétait ni moquerie ni malice, mais bienveillance et considération.

C'était plus physique avec Morgan, incontestablement. L'homme était puissamment constitué, tout en peau mate courant le long de sa puissante musculature. Sa carrure le rapetissait légèrement mais il exsudait l'assurance de ceux qui connaissent leur potentiel, et ce qu'ils veulent. Sa présence, dans la même pièce, se sentait comme un pôle magnétique lointain mais présent dont l'attraction se manifestait par quelque picotement ou tiraillement presqu'inconscient, et, près de lui, comme une confortable enveloppe chaleureuse (jusqu'à ce qu'il doive ouvrir la bouche et se ridiculiser). Derek flirtait subtilement mais clairement avec lui, avec ses Pretty Boy, ses touchers inoffensifs mais absolument pas accidentels, ses sourires prometteurs et ses yeux malicieux. C'était gentil et charmant, le genre de chose qu'un meilleur ami qui pourrait devenir plus fait sans s'en rendre compte. Sauf que Derek s'en rendait compte. Reid saisissait quelques ouvertures et en ignorait d'autres, choisissant précautionneusement ses batailles, mais au fond, il savait que Derek ne le laisserait pas se mettre trop en danger. C'était encore plus exaltant.

...

Leur comportement, en y prêtant quelques pensées, était vexant – réellement. Ces démonstrations de mâle alpha confronté à un subordonné – un bêta – qu'il fallait protéger en toute occasion ses capacités et le réduisaient basiquement au louveteau de la troupe, maladroit et incapable de se défendre par lui-même.

Mais en y réfléchissant sérieusement, c'était loin de la réalité, cependant. Il travaillait avec trois hommes fabuleux dont un aimait l'humanité (Gideon) et cherchaient à aider les gens (Morgan, Hotch) – des protecteurs. Comment, alors, ne pas répondre à ses appels de détresse criants ? (Bien sûr, il essayait de ne rien laisser transparaître – c'était un agent du FBI, entraîné au tir et aux situations extrêmes, après tout, pas quelqu'enfant en dèche de bonbons – mais ils étaient profilers, et pas des mauvais. Se cacher d'eux ne servait à rien.)

Seul garçon d'une fratrie nombreuse, Derek était habitué à dominer et à protéger fils d'alcoolique violent, Hotchner avait depuis un jeune âge pris l'habitude de protéger son petit frère Gideon n'avait-il pas de difficiles relations avec ses enfants ? Tout en eux criait protection, et tout en lui criait fragilité. Il leur était juste impossible de résister.

Cette réalisation l'avait embarrassé, outré, puis mis en colère. Il était agent du FBI, _pas_ quelqu'enfant en dèche de bonbons ! À la vitesse à laquelle fonctionnait son cerveau, il était resté en colère un jour et demi. Car cette colère et cet outrage, en réalité, n'essayaient que de cacher sa mortification à se trouver… apprécier le geste. L'attention. _Leur_ attention.

Inutile d'avoir ses diplômes pour comprendre qu'il essayait de compenser pour son enfance difficile dans une famille bipolaire ne répondant pas à ses besoins affectifs en transférant sur les membres de son groupe d'appartenance de travail plus vieux et expérimentés, capables donc de lui pourvoir les équilibre, guidance, protection et conseils lacunaires. Seigneur, pouvait-on faire plus paumé ?

Ils ne cessaient de le suivre des yeux, s'assurant de son bien-être, contrôlant que personne qu'il ne pouvait gérer ne lui cherche des noises. Il n'était jamais seul sur le terrain, et rarement sans l'un deux. A côté de ça, ils ne l'éloignaient pas de tout danger. Déjà parce que c'était impossible vu la nature de leur emploi, et ensuite car ils connaissaient ses capacités aussi bien que lui, les respectaient et les estimaient. Hotch et Morgan l'avaient suivi sans hésiter à la cave pour y retirer Rebecca[1], Hotch l'avait (à raison) cru capable de toucher Philip Dowd, de sauver leur deux vies et celles des employés[2], Gideon n'avait pas douté qu'il pût mémoriser tout ce que disait et faisait Jamal Abaza (aka Jind Allah)[3], Hotch l'envoyait seul en salle d'interrogation (et l'assurait de sa confiance en lui, ce qui était si rare que ça l'en avait tout retourné de l'intérieur)[4], Morgan l'avait accompagné dans sa recherche de vérité auprès de son père[5], Hotch lui avait cédé la main face à Hardwick afin qu'ils s'en sortent sans verser de sang[6]. Seul ce respect lui permettait d'accepter leur tutelle sans en étouffer. Parce qu'ils le respectaient et ne cherchaient pas à diminuer**,** cette attention constante disparaîtrait lorsqu'il serait prêt à s'en passer. Pas qu'il en eut actuellement envie.

Ils le respectaient, comme le montrait l'utilisation de ses compétences et l'écoute de ses opinions, tout en l'entourant – répondant muettement à son besoin d'attention et de considération.

C'était devenu comme un instinct. Il savait que tout allait bien lorsqu'au moins l'un de ces regards l'enveloppait, se posait sur lui. C'était quand plus personne ne le regardait qu'il savait que quelque chose déconnait – ça signifiait qu'il ne devait compter que sur lui. Il avait même appris à les différencier, puis à les reconnaître. Hotch était focalisé et alerte, Morgan focalisé et vigilant, Gideon focalisé et doux. Ils avaient comme point commun leur intensité : toujours omniprésent même si effacé, et régulièrement entièrement focalisé sur sa personne (évaluant la situation comme seuls peuvent le faire des profilers de talent).

Honnêtement, il rougissait de plaisir en y pensant. C'était tellement agréable de sentir leurs attentions suivre ses mouvements lorsqu'ils investissaient un autre QG, si apaisant de sentir toujours le regard de l'un d'eux sur lui, qu'il n'en pipait mot. Ils savaient qu'il savait, et il savait qu'ils savaient qu'il le savait. C'était un arrangement qui convenait à tout le monde.

…

[1] Fisher King ( 122 & 2o1)

[2] LDSK : Long Distance SerialKiller (1o6)

[3] Lesson Learned (21o)

[4] The Fox (1o7)

[5] Memorium (4o7)

[6] Damaged (314)

…

Mon premier texte _Esprits Criminels_ enfin achevé ! Il nous a demandé, à Seren et moi, pas mal de travail, mais le résultat et là. J'en suis plutôt fière, je trouve qu'on a fait du bon travail x)

N'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis en cliquant un peu plus bas, on n'attend que ça ! )

_Lyly_[u]


End file.
